The White Note
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Rukia gets a note from a white wolf asking her a question she doesn't know. What does the future hold for the young soul reaper? R&R please! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the same story it just has been fixed so every on that has reviewed this please do it again.**

**I don't own Bleach…So R&R!**

* * *

"I can't believe it! Kon, you ass!" Ichigo said for the twelve time. Kon sat on Ichigo's bed, arms crossed with his bottom lip hanging out. "Well, that's Kon for you." Rukia smirked.

"Yeah! That's what you get," Kon nodded his head in approval of his 'masterpiece.'

"Onii-chan, I'm going to clean you room no-" Yuzu dropped her cleaning supplies and stared in wonder. A figure about two feet tall made out of toothpicks was right in the middle of Ichigo's room. And it was shaped like Kon. Standing on a rock with his fist held high in the air.

"Yuzu, it's not what it looks like-"

"It's beautiful!" She dropped to her knees hands held together, with big eyes.

"Wow Ichigo-sama this is a true master piece! No not even words can describe it!" She walked around it again and again.

"Sure… if you want it take it!" Ichigo picked it up and shoved it in to her hands just as his badge went off. "Come back later to clean. I've got work to do!"

"Oh are you and Rukia studying together? Can I help?"

"Yes, and no. Now out!" Ichigo pushed her out of his room and looked the door.

"That was harsh. Couldn't you have been a little nicer? Of course, then again, this is you we're talking about."

"What that's supposed to mean? Damn it, never mind, let's go." He tapped his badge to his chest, releasing his soul from his body. They jumped out the window, running off the rooftops.

"Hey wait! Let me use your body!" Kon yelled, useless words to be heard by no one. "Oh come on!"

"Strange. My, as you call it, cell phone showed a hollow right in this area."

"But as you can see there is no hollow. One of the guys must have taken it out." Ichigo ran his hand over his head. "Full moon." He muttered under his breath.

"Well let's head back. I have to get more toothpicks for that dumbass school project."

"It was your fault for leaving them and Kon out."

"Shut up. Let's go."

Just as he finished talking, something white flew right pass him, cutting his face.

"What the-,"

"Hell?" Rukia finished for him as the blood creeped down his cheek. A white wolf with a few blue stripes, thin long fur, and a red string around its tail stood on the lamppost.

In its mouth was a rolled-up piece of paper. The wolf jumped down and walked up to Rukia, handing her the paper. "What's this?" She opened it up to see it had a small message.

_Dear Rukia,_

_I'm white as the moon and red as blood. My cries strike fear into those _

_around me. My group is dead, my soul is in hell, I have sinned, but yet, don't we _

_all? You are mine and I am yours. So who am I?_

_XXXX_

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo read over her shoulder.

"I guess someone is trying to get me to find them." She looked up but the wolf was gone. "We better take this to Urahara-san."

* * *

Thank u Silhouette The SANVAE for helping me out.

Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't. Own. Bleach.**

"Hmm. Well, my guess is someone is trying to tell you something without saying what they really want." Urahara opened his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"I see." Rukia rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Well, I'll take the note and see if I get anything from it."

"You should be heading back now. Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, we do. Let's head back."

Ichigo and Rukia walked out, with Rukia still in deep thought. _It doesn't make sense. 'So who am I?'_

_Is some one trying to get me to remember something? It wouldn't be the first time._ Rukia kept walking, not paying any attention to where she was going. _THUD!_ She ran right in to a stop sign.

"You idiot. Look where you're going next time."

"Shut up."

"Well, that's the last hollow. Good thing we're out already." Rukia sheathed her sword.

"Yeah, we got here just in time." Ichigo waved his hand towards the small boy on the ground. "Hey kid, are you alright? Helloooo?"

The boy mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up," Ichigo told him.

"…"

"I said speak up." He pointed at Rukia so she walked up to him.

"H-here." He lifted his hand up, but nothing was there. Just as he opened his hand, a rolled up paper came out of nowhere, tied by a green string.

She untied it and peeked inside.

_Oh Rukia!_

_Tick tock!_

_I sound freedom for most, and death for others. Tick tock, time's running out!_

"Time's running out?" The boy nodded his head, then disappeared into thin air. "What is going on here?"

**Till next time! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tick, tick I don't own Bleach.**

"I'm not dealing with this any more! If you're there, "tick, tick", come out and show yourself!"

There was no reply. A small breeze picked up and blew Rukia's hair into her face.

"Rukia, calm down. If you're overreacting, that's just what they want."

"_I'm_ overreacting! I'll show you overreacting!" She laughed like a crazy housewife.

While Rukia was in her laughing fit, something nudged Ichigo in the back. It was the wolf.

"Hey there. Another note?" It shook its head. He noticed the deep slash on its cheek. "The hollows must have gotten it. Come with me and you'll get healed up." The wolf nodded as if it understood.

"Weird." Ichigo muttered under his breath. "If you're done let's head back. Maybe we can get some answers now." Rukia took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine, let's go."

"So you must be the wolf I heard about." Urahara ran his hand gently over the scratch. "It's not too bad. So, what's your name?"

"As if it is going to answer-"

"Iris." Everyone froze but Urahara. _It spoke!_

"So Iris, who do you work for?"

"The leader of my pack."

"And that is?"

"It is against our law to say."

"So when you say pack, do you mean like a wolf pack?" Ichigo had never seen a wolf before and he wanted to learn more about it.

"No, a guardian pack."

"Never heard of it."

"Allow me to explain. A guardian pack is a bunch of animal or warrior spirits that join up together like a wolf pack. Am I right?" Urahara questioned. Iris nodded. "Good."

"So then now what?" Ichigo ran his hand though his hair.

Urahara grinned. "We will have to wait and see."

**I'm very busy so my chapters are going to be short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reasons I haven't been on.**

**1.) My grandpa has come very ill so I can't think right.**

**2.) I'm just plan busy. So suck it up and deal with it. :P**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"So if your not going to tell us the name of your leader, can you at least tell me what the notes are for?"

Iris shook her head. Rukia plopped down with a sigh. _Damn it. How am I going to get answers out of this thing?_ Iris rested her head on Rukia's lap.

"Looks like you've got a lap dog now." Ichigo gave a little laugh. Iris, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny at all. A small growl escaped her lips as she stood up. "I would think a human would know the difference between a dog and a wolf. But since you're an strawberry, I guess I can make an expectation."

"Ouch! You got burned by a wolf!" Urahara hid his laughing face behind his fan. "Shut up!" They listened as a door opened and closed.

"Who got burned by a wolf?" Yoruichi sat down next to Urahara with a very tired face.

"You seem to be at wits end. What happened?" She sighed and gave a pitalful look.

"Dvorak fukutaicho was trying to learn bankai, but that damn demon of hers isn't making it any easier."

"Demon?" Ichigo didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Hell Rukia didn't even for that matter.

"Don't ask." Yoruichi started to pet Iris and hummed while she did so.

"Yoruichi-san this is Iris-chan?" Urahara wasn't sure how to address the wolf. Iris just simply rested on Yoruichi enjoying getting scratched behind the ears. "Yoruichi-sama I thought you didn't like dogs."

Iris let out another small growl at once again being referred to as an dog. Yoruichi just gave a little chuckle.

"Just because I don't like dogs, doesn't mean I don't like wolves." _What's the difference? _Ichigo ran his hand thorgh his orange hair, not seeing the point.

The room grew quiet as the sun started to come up. "You guys best be heading back. After all you do have school tomorrow." "Yeah lets head back." Ichigo stood up and let out a long unnecessary yawn. Rukia cupped him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" Rukia have a small sigh.

"You're such an strawberry." Iris gave Yoruichi a small nudge at her neck making her laugh.

"I have to agree. You are a strawberry." Rukia gave him a playful kick, making him retort.. "And you're a blond at heart."

"Is something wrong with blonds Ichigo-chan?" Urahara rased a qustionable eyebrow. "It was a joke Urahara-san."

"It is about seven am. You better hurry and get home." Rukia nodded, pulled Ichigo along with her, and shut the door closed the door behind them. They started walking as a small girly voice filled the air.

"Tick, tock Rukia-san. Time isn't on your side. You might want to hurry up before master comes for you!"

"Whose there?" Ichigo and Rukia took their battle stances. The young girls voice giggled.

"Time is running out! Master isn't too pleased with you. Hurry, hurry your wasting time!"

"Who is your master? Tell me!" Rukia demanded.

"No thanks you." The voice moved from one place to another.

"No thanks you? Can't you talk right?" Ichigo gave the slightest hope this would anger the girl, to get her to come out.

"Maybe." Not the resopnce he was hoping for.

* * *

"There is no one over here ether."

"Damn it. Some one can't just appear than disappear like magic."

"Don't be to sure." The smooth voice came from a few feet away.

"Iris-chan!" Iris walked up behind Rukia. Rukia gave a little smile.

"So you think it's magic?" This was just silly. Magic wasn't real. Or was it?

"I don't think, I know." _Ok than. This is making no since what so ever. Magic as in spirit presser or something else? _Ichigo came up and put his arm around Rukia's neck. She glanced up at him and was returned by a goofy smile.

"Ichigo-kun what are you doing?" He tighted his grip, but not enough to hurt her.

"This." He ruffled her hair, making her yelp in surpise.

"Hey stop that!" She pulled on his arm trying to pull him away.

"You two make a cute couple." Iris grinned. Ichigo let go and Rukia walked a few feet away.

Both of their face's were red. Iris smiled to herself, happy to get Ichigo away from Rukia. There wasn't even a stright reply.

"We are not a couple. Dumb dog." Ichigo muttered under his breath, but Iris sharp ears picked it up. She was half tempted to bite him.

"Sorry but I must go now. Leader is going to become worried." Iris started walk away, but very slowlly.

"Your leader would be worried?"

"She is the leader. She worries about every one in the pack." Iris bowed.

"I will see you in due time." Iris walked towards the park and vanished.

"I hate it when she does that." _But at least we know the leader is a girl._

"Quit your whining Ichigo-kun. Suck it up like a man and grow a pair."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," She sighed at how dumb he could be at times, "Lets head back, strawberry."

* * *

**What Yoruichi was talking about is in one of my other stories.**

**Reviews of all kind are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach!**

**A/N: Yes I have come back! Sorry about the long wait but I had a writers block and couldn't come up with anything. But never mind that. R&R**

"Ichigo-kun. Ichigo-kun. WAKE THE HELL UP!" Tatsuki slammed her books onto his desk, making him jump right out of it.

"What the hell Tatsuki-chan?" She pointed at the school clock. Half past three.

"I just got out of Jeet Kune Do practice and you're still here, sleeping away! You're lucky I forgot my math book." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and stood up lazily.

"Damn, it's that late already? Wait, why the hell didn't Rukia-chan wake me up?"

"She had to leave class early, something about a hollow showing up." At first he was stunned she knew about it, but than remembered Kisuke explained everything. He shoved his books into his deep blue bag and headed out for the door.

"So, what did I miss?" Tatsuki shrugged as she pushed open the door.

"Nothing, really. Just the same thing she normally does at the end of class." They continued down the street until Tatsuki stopped. Ichigo watched her for a minute and then spoke. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name. Weird."

"Yeah, weird." They stood there for a moment until the honking of a car made them turn around. It was an emerald green Camero, and driving it was Yoruichi. She rolled down the window with a mischievous grin.

"You guys need a ride?" Next to her in the passenger seat was Kisuke. He was as green as the car. He took his finger and ran it across his neck, as if trying to tell them something.

"Kisuke-san is something wrong?" Tatsuki questioned him. Yoruichi glared at him and he smiled big.

"Nope, nothing at all, why don't you guys climb in?" Kisuke got out and motioned for them to get in. Tatsuki got in first, followed by Ichigo. Kisuke shut the door and buckled up.

"Ichigo, you might want to put your seat belt on."

"Why? My house is just a few blocks down." He shrugged as Yoruichi started the car.

"Who says we're going to your house?" Before he could answer, she took off at a very high speed. She made a sharp turn right and Ichigo was thrown into Tatsuki.

"Will you slow down?" He said as he buckled his seat belt.

"NEVER! HAHAHA!" (Stay off the side walks every one!)

"What happened?" Rukia rushed to Ichigo's side as Tessai placed a cold rag on his head.

"Don't know. He just got out of the car and passed out." Yoruichi lied. Rukia took his hand in hear own as he started to come around.

"Rukia-chan, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Go in Yoruichi-san's wallet."

"Ok."

"Take out her driver license."

"Ok."

"And burn it." She smiled as he sat up.

"That's mean." Yoruichi pouted.

**Was is short? Yes. Why? Because I'm busy and if you're nice I might make it longer. Review.**


End file.
